


(AntiHero) SHUT UP

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Daemon Facts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kissing, M/M, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Jackie employs multiple ways to shut Anti up.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a follow up to my _[JSEgo Headcanon (3): Wasted](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/190878987466/jsego-headcanon-3-wasted)_ —but not really; still, if you want a lighter side of the alluded to drunken!SepticKitty, I’d definitely recommend reading that. xD

“O, yea! Because it’s **my** fault Marvin went **pissin’ in BB’s litter box**!”

Anti scowls angrily as he watches his counterpart dutifully toss a very stinky bag of garbage into the bin outside the [Septic House](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/187114003238/jsego-and-septic-concepts-1-the-septic-house). Aforementioned hero scowls right back after securing the bin’s lid so no smell leaks out, “If ya hadn’t let ‘im—”

“ **Let him**?! Since hwen did Ah have any control over t’e fecker?!”

Jackie sighs, frustrated. He starts trekking back to the house, aware that Anti’s following him, while pulling off the household’s designated garbage gloves. “That’s not what I was saying and ya know it.”

There’s no way he’d **ever** want Anti to be in control of Marvin, after all.

“What I meant was: **you** were the only other Septic at that gathering and **you** should have been looking out for him.” Jackie doesn’t jump when Anti glitches the front door closed behind them; but he does flinch imperceptibly when the little Evil’s suddenly in front of him. He doesn’t let the other spook him, though: “ **You** know how he gets around Bim—always wantin’ to show him up and never wantin’ to be out-staged by him—and yet **you** let him alone with that guy **and** alcohol!”

Anti scowls, “And **ye** left me alone wit’ **him**.”

A vein is throbbing uncomfortably in Jackie’s neck. “Do **not** blame **me**.”

“Why not?!” the daemon asks, throwing up his hands, “ **Yer** t’e hero, not **me**!”

Jackie slams those hands against the wall, gloved fingers digging harshly into soft green wrists. “You don’t **need** to be a hero to **look out for somebody**!”

The daemon struggles against the Super’s hold, lithe body thrashing under the weight of a larger one, to no avail; frustrated tears prick at the corners of his multicolored eyes as the argument just reminds Anti of how hated he really is, “T’is comin’ from t’e guy t’at says Ah _can’t be not’in’ but pure evil_?!”

The hero glares into the tiny villain’s eyes, stormy skies meeting spitting suns. “This has nothing to do with good versus evil and everything to do with **heart**!”

“Aren’t ye all t’e ones saying **Ah _don’t have one_ —?!**”

The house is suddenly flooded by silence. This isn’t because the argument is over or because either party has won; it’s just because they can’t continue: Jackie’s mouth has impulsively captured Anti’s, cutting them both off.

The only sounds in the house are now Marvin’s quiet snores, the music in Chase’s headphones, the scratch of Henrik’s diligent pen, Sean’s texting, Jameson’s puppet crafting, and Anti whimpering into Jackie’s mouth.

When the hero finally pulls back, he stares at the quietly panting daemon and fights to catch his own breath while gently wiping his frustrated/hurt tears away. Then, he’s smiling—giggling, even, “I think I like this method of shuttin’ ya up.”

Anti sniffs.

Jackie sighs. “I was wrong.” He smiles sheepishly at the daemon pinned against the wall and hopes his puppy-dog eyes work, “Very wrong. And ignorant, too. You’re not pure evil—even if you’re **a** Evil—and you **do** have a heart. I’m sorry.”

Anti sniffs again—calmer, this time.

Then, he smiles: “Ah t’ink Ah like t’is met’od, too.”


	2. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a follow up to my previous drabble _[Back Scratcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377664)_. But not really.  
> Also: NOT as dirty as you’d think! ;P (But still a little dirty.)  
> And you can thank AudraRaione for the twist in this.  
> Since they wanted “Anti to shut Jackie up for once”  
> Hope you like it! ｡ﾟ(♦` ヮ´)ﾟ｡

“You can’t scratch me this week.”

Anti blinks incredulously, “HWAT?” He drops the pack of cards he pilfered from Marvin (Jackie’ll have to punish him for that theft later) and stands to huff at him, “Scratchin’s import’nt! Ye can’t just expect me ta **not** lay claim ta ya!”

“Then find another way that **doesn’t mark me up**.”

The daemon frowns, pausing to watch his opposite pick up the dropped cards. There’s a tenseness to his hero that he’s never really seen before coupled with a very heated blush that he’s seen many **many** times in their two lives together: their former life as just a hero and a villain; and their second as that **and** lovers.

Anti grins, “T’ey saw it, didn’ t’ey?”

Jackie bangs his hand into the coffee table, where Anti had been sitting, while trying to place the stolen cards neatly upon it. He hisses and bites back a curse, clutching his afflicted area and waiting for the pain to pass, as Anti giggles.

“Shuddup.”

“Ooo~hoohoo~!” The little daemon laughs at his hero and claps gaily, amused. “Well? Did t’ey like it? Were t’ey impressed? **Jealous** , maybe? Did t’ey touch—”

Fingers are suddenly in Anti’s mouth, jamming it; and they aren’t his own.

Jackie glowers at him from behind the hand currently stuffing his mouth full and Anti can’t help but flush at the hero’s odd and intimate way of shutting him up. “Every year, we have a competition that’s kinda like the Olympics but for heroes. It helps organize us into groups and teams and then rank us for threat levels. Ordinarily, I don’t mind your markings—especially since it helps keep you calmer—but, this time, they **will** be a distraction I can’t afford, so: **find an alternative**.”

The hero’s strong words leave them both trapped in a tense siege of silence.

Their wills wage war over the hills of Jackie’s surprisingly bare knuckles and through the stubborn steel of their stares. They are like the gods on earth: ruthless and ruining and raging and ravaging in a romance past understanding.

Then the gravity of the situation is dispelled by Anti’s sudden suckling.

Jackie flushes as the other’s devious tongue engages with his ungloved fingers and rips his hand away from the smug, smirking face of his evil counterpart. “Uncalled for!”

Anti snorts, “Like ye shovin’ yer fingers in me mouth?”

The hero mutters to himself as he tries to clean his spit-covered hand, clearly ignoring how right the daemon next to him is. Aforementioned Evil sighs.

“Fine; ye want a alternative? I’ll give ye one.”

Jackie looks up with thankful eyes and a small smile, feeling on top of the world—right before he's shoved to the floor, bright red hoodie unzipped faster than he can blink. He gasps in surprise, heat flooding his unprepared body, and flails—still tense form attempting to fight off what it thinks is a horrifying attacker.

But it’s just Anti.

Anti: with his tiny, curvy body belying the unholy strength roiling under his skin. Anti: with his deliciously minty mouth and lecherously lavender pheromones. Anti: with his soft moans and sweet purrs and sexy groans and...

Jackieboy-Man learns about the ancient art of daemonic scent marking, thus.

Also thus: he learns that running around with Antisepticeye’s claw marks might actually be easier than running around with his intoxicating aroma all over him (he still aced the competition, though, and was picked to handle global threats alongside his old friend and teammate, Silver Shepard; exactly as he planned).


End file.
